


On Mornings Like This

by EndlessRepetition



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Professors, Bad Google Translations, First Meetings, Jewish Booker, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRepetition/pseuds/EndlessRepetition
Summary: “O fallen angel,the companion within me,whisper something holybefore you pinch meinto the grave.”― Anne Sexton, The Awful Rowing Toward God
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Gensis

Nicky sat outside on the green, trying to enjoy the last week of quiet on campus before undergrads flooded the place, turning his favourite reading spot into a frisbee field. When the semester really started picking up, there wouldn’t be much time for this kind of reading anyway. 

Each year the demand for his classes grew, though he wasn’t sure it was only for his unique takes on religion and ethics that had originally landed him the job. Nicky’s been teaching at Scythian University just long enough to have a reputation, personally and professionally. He’d been relived when Rate My Professor removed their hotness rankings, he was so tired of having students take his class just to ogle him. If he had to read one more paper where a student claimed religion had no place in the modern world, he thought he might quit. 

But until the students came back, Nicky planned to enjoy the off time as much as he could. He was almost done with this book, a collection of translated poems from around the first crusade and had just enough time to finish before meeting colleagues for drinks at a bar they didn’t dare visit when it was filled with students.

“you’re late” Andy yelled across the empty bar when he finally walked in. Nicky was pretty sure he wasn’t actually late, they had just all come early.

As he walked up to the corner booth, he could hear Booker and Nile bickering in French, presumably something about their ongoing disagreement about the importance of Les Mis. Nicky was pretty sure they’d been arguing so long they’d switched sides. 

His empty seat already had a drink waiting, another sign of Andy’s uncanny ability to know when someone was about to arrive. They’d all wondered many times if she had somehow planted GPS trackers on them in their sleep. As he settled into his seat Nile and Booker sighed dramatically at each other, wrapping up the fight for tonight. 

“sooooo” Nile, dragged out, “how was your date last night?”. She was leaning nearly across the table, staring down Nicky like she knew he didn’t want to talk about it.

“I didn’t even make it through one drink” Nicky admitted, wilting under her stare. Better to get it over with he thought, none of them were going to let it go. “He believes free market capitalism will solve every problem. He actually used the phrase ‘pull yourself up by your bootstraps’”. Nicky laid his face on his crossed arms, sighing. Booker shoved his drink closer, stifling a laugh. “I know, I know” Nicky admitted, “I need to stop even trying to go on dates with anyone from the Business school” he said before taking a deep drink of the beer in front of him. “We’ve all been there, don’t worry Nicky” Nile admitted, reminding them all of her terrible fling with a Management professor. Nicky was pretty sure that man was too scared to come close to the humanities building since his run in with Andy after Nile had discovered he was cheating on her. 

“Cheer up love” Andy said bumping her shoulder against his, “I hear a new professor is starting next week, there will be fresh blood in our hallway”. The religion department where Nicky and Andy taught was small, sandwiched between the History department and the Literature department. The empty office at the end of the hallway was usually a Literature professor, but as religion class sizes grew the school had decided to allocate another position to them. 

“you hear more gossip than anyone else in the school” Booker said, squinting his eyes at Andy. She shrugged, winking at him with her classic smirk. Andy was a mystery, one they had long given up on figuring out. “I’m not going to try to sleep with a new professor the first week they get here Andy, plus you have no idea if they’re even attractive” “So after the first week you might?” She shot back at Nicky, completely ignoring the second half of his refusal. “Can we please give my terrible love lift a rest, please?” Nicky asked them all. He must have sounded tired enough that they did, changing the topic to the new exhibit Nile was putting together for the city’s art museum. 

She was excited about it, having been given a lot more freedom now that her old department head had left. He was very traditional, and hadn’t appreciated Nile’s skill for examining social issues through art. She was able to teach a whole class on war and art this year and was using the museum exhibit to connect the community and her students. They spent the rest of the night talking about their syllabuses, new projects they were excited to start, and dreading the noise that would surround campus next week. 

Nicky got home late, full of bar food and a little buzzed. It would be a few weeks before things settled down enough for the four of them to spend much time together, so they were enjoying it while they could. He walked through the house, tossing his bad on the couch to deal with tomorrow. He grabbed the sci-fi novel he was reading from the end table and walked to his room. He really just wanted to go to sleep, but knew he’d regret not taking a shower in the morning. 

20 minutes later he crawled into his bed, ignoring his wet hair in favour of reading before he really had to sleep. He set his alarm a little later than usual, since he didn’t have to go in for any meetings in the morning. Nicky yawned, settling into the pile of pillows on his bed. He’d slept on enough hard floors to appreciate soft thing. Flicking off the lights except for his lamp, he promised himself he’d only read for a little bit.


	2. Ezekiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is a love story without an embarrassing meeting or two? 
> 
> Nicky and Joe meet for the first time, Andy is trouble, and some backstory is revealed
> 
> (chapter name is in reference to Joe being in a new place)

“I’m so sorry are you okay?” a voice above Nicky said, clearly concerned. That wasn’t surprising, considering Nicky was sprawled on the ground of the break room. Groaning, Nicky sat up “yeah, I’m fine. Just slipped in yet another puddle of coffee”. “Another? I’ll have to look where I step then”. A tan hand reached down to him, and Nicky accepted it, ignoring the way the man’s forearm flexed as he helped Nicky up.

As Nicky regained his footing, he looked up to thank the stranger for his help. He didn’t get any words out, as his mouth dried up when their eyes met. Nicky had seen a lot of beautiful things in the world, from the most famous art museums to stunning landscapes. But nothing held candle to the man in front of him now. His dark eyes filled with concern, making his strong brow wrinkle. Nicky was suddenly filled with urge to smooth them away with his hand and stuttered out his thanks.

The man smiled gently at him, hands still touching. “I’m so sorry but I have to run, I think my class my revolt if I’m late again” he said. Nicky just stared as he turned away, smiling back over his shoulder as the passed through the doorway. “oh caro dio” Nicky said, sinking into one of the uncomfortable chairs crammed around the table. 

“So” Andy teased from the doorway, “I see you’ve met the new guy”. Nicky whipped his head around, “please tell me you’re joking. I can’t even speak around him!”. Andy laughed, pushing off the door frame to pour herself another cup of coffee. “I suggest you find your tongue  
sooner rather than later, since we have a department meeting tomorrow”. She ruffled his hair as she passed him, knowing all too well that he had been waiting for this meeting to propose a new interdepartmental project for next semester. Nicky batted her hand away, getting to his feet. “I think I can handle one very attractive man Andy, I do my best work under pressure” he said, winking at her as he refilled his mug as well. Office hours required caffeine, especially this early in the year. 

The walked down the hallway together to their offices, which faced each other. The religion department sat in the walkway connecting two other buildings. It was a sign of their status in the university, as in not important, but it actually gave each office a window, which no other department could claim. Andy bumped Nicky’s shoulder as she turned into her office. Her door was covered in posters, advertising everything from student organizations to their teacher’s union. The nameplate next to her door was covered by a strip of duct tape with “Andy” scrawled on it. Her full name was a mystery to almost the entire university, even those in HR who knew were too scared to tell anyone. Nicky only knew because he was her emergency contact and her oldest friend but wouldn’t dare call her that. 

****

Nicky sighed and sat behind his desk, knowing the next hour would be crammed. His teaching schedule was full this year, as he had picked up the majority of the Intro and Christianity classes the department offered after the sudden death of one of their professors over the summer. The university promised to hire a replacement, but they all knew it would take at least this semester for that to happen. If you asked Nicky, he wouldn’t say he was actually qualified to teach these classes, but people always presumed being a priest (for 3 years, Nicky reminded everyone) was enough. He did have both a theology and religious studies degree, and had written his PhD on the Crusades, but hadn’t taught an introductory class since his first year teaching. He hadn’t had much time to prepare for them, but Lykon had been an amazing professor and left Nicky with plenty of resources. The department missed him deeply, and Nicky felt like a sore replacement for these students. He looked up just in time to catch a new student clearly working up the confidence to knock on his door, so he stood up to prop it open and invite her in. 

Nicky was pretty sure she was in his ‘Introduction to World Religions’ class, one of the biggest in the department as it was a shared credit class with other departments. He motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs on the other side of his desk and asked what he could help her with. Most of the first and second week questions would be about the syllabus and making sure they wanted to take the class before the drop date passed. 

This one was the former, a student worries about the books on the syllabus. Nicky confirmed that they were all in the library, and if they ran out of copies, she was welcome to borrow them from him as well. His overflowing bookshelves held multiple copies of all the assigned reading in his classes as well as many more books. He didn’t believe in students having to pay for books on top of tuition, and religion books were often incredibly expensive. The student left, and Nicky hoped she felt more comfortable with the course expectations. 

The next hour was filled with students coming in and out. A few of the grad students he taught last year popped by to say hello and extended an invitation to join them at the bar later. Nicky turned them down but promised to meet up soon. A student who had signed up for one of his senior year classes came by to ask if they were actually prepared to take the class. There were always a few who signed up for classes too advanced and it was easier when they asked him now rather than having to fail them at the end of the semester. Nicky explained the demands of the class and encouraged the student to pick a lower level ethics class this year and try next year. Classes explained, he sent the student off to the Admin wing to fix his schedule. 

Nicky double checked the hallway was empty before he closed his door, hoping to get some writing done before he headed home for the day. He was in the last stages of finishing his second book, looking at applications of Just War theory in modern foreign policy. It had been challenging, and he had taken the year before last off for a research sabbatical. He was finalizing edits with his publisher this month and was looking forward to having one less thing on his plate this year. Working his way through two chapters would be enough tonight, he thought, settling in for a couple more hours of work. 

Closing the document and checking his email one last time, Nicky wrapped up work for the day. Shoving his laptop and papers for tomorrows lectures in his bag, he grabbed his coat and scarf before locking the door behind him. Nicky was usually the last one in the corridor at the end of the day, but he could see light shining out of the last door at the end of the hall. The new guy must be working late he thought. Nicky considered walking over to apologize for his behavior that afternoon, but as he approached, he could hear a quiet conversation muffled behind the door. He figured he would see the man tomorrow, so he quietly walked back down the hallway and down the stairs to his car. 

***

Nicky waved at his neighbor as he unlocked his front door. The young family that had moved in were a good replacement from the racist old man who had lived there before, and Nicky enjoyed the time he had spent with them. He needed to invite them over for dinner soon, he thought, putting his stuff down before stepping into the kitchen to make dinner. The kitchen is what had sold Nicky on the house to begin with. He had used the advance on this book as a down payment, finally moving out the of the shitty apartment he had lived in since he had started his PhD. Andy had teased him for years that no one would believe his was a respected academic with his grungy studio and had gone to viewing after viewing with him when he finally agreed to move. 

Nicky was pretty sure all his friends thought he only cooked Italian food, a theory he didn’t help by only making it for them. Despite his childhood in Genoa, and his still present accent, he ate just about everything. Tonight was stir-fry, on regular rotation for its ease and easy leftovers. Nicky pulled out vegetable to prep, walking over to flip on his record player before he started cooking. Nicky knew it was pretentious and annoying, but the crackly sound of viny reminded him of cooking with his grandparents and watching them dance around the house. He hid it well, but Nicky was a romantic. 

He hummed along to Sinatra as he chopped vegetables. When he sat down to eat, he flipped off the record in favour of watching HGTV. After dinner he did the dishes and took out the trash. Nicky was aware his personal life was pretty boring, but after the last terrible blind date Booker set him up on, he figured it was the better option.

A long hot shower later, Nicky settled into bed to finish his book. Looking at the empty side of the bed, he considered getting a cat. He had this thought almost once a week, but still hadn’t actually done it. He was a little worried about what he would do with it when he traveled, even though he knew any of his friends would watch it. Nicky sighed and flipped out the lights, settling back into his pillows. Maybe he really would get a cat this time. He didn’t have any serious travel booked, and the house felt increasingly empty. He rolled over, not yet tired enough to sleep. 

He thought about the department meeting tomorrow, and hoped the other professors agreed to the new project. He knew they were all busy, but he was sure that their department would be in the running for more funding if they just got a bit more attention. They had brilliant staff and students, but despite the number of books and articles they wrote, the guest lectures they gave at major universities and conferences, they hadn’t had any additional funding in years. The new staff position this year was the first in 30 years. Nicky sighed again, irritated at university politics. Punching his pillows into position, he drifted of an hour after he went to bed. 

***

Nicky woke up to the sound of his alarm, fleeting images of dark curls and warm skin flashing through his mind. He rarely remembered his dreams, so ignored the warm feeling in favor of getting dressed for the day. Nicky has never claimed to be fashionable, only practical. University buildings ran at two temperatures, the average temperature of the sun and below freezing. He had learned years ago that layers were the trick to the days where his classes and meetings were scattered across campus. He pulls on a clean pair of jeans, a tshirt and an over shirt, knowing he’ll grab his jacked from the hook by the front door. He had gone through a phase of not wearing any jewelry while in school, when he was trying to blend in with American students. He had given up on that a long time ago and hooked the necklace that had once belonged to his father around his neck, sliding on a ring or two from the selection on his dresser. 

A bowl of oatmeal and one full cup of coffee later, Nicky filled his travel mug and gathered his stuff to head to campus. He had two lectures this morning before the afternoon’s meeting. Nicky locked up his house, pulling on his jacket as he headed to his car. The car was nothing new or fancy, but it was reliable which was all he ever needed it to be. He parked in his spot not far from the door to the history building. Technically they didn’t have assigned spots, but everyone parked in the same place every day. Thinking of the new professor he looked around for a new car. Instead, he found a motorcycle parked in the spot 3 down from his, that had once been occupied by the most boring lit professor in the school. Nicky did his best to not think about the very attractive man he has seen yesterday on that motorcycle as he headed inside. He didn’t even know the man’s name yet; he really didn’t need to be fantasizing about his thighs. 

“okay class please make sure you finish the first two chapters of that book by Wednesday” Nicky announced as his Intro class packed up. Despite the size of the class, they hadn’t been terrible to teach, at least not yet. He did not look forward to grading the papers they would write later though. He smiled and nodded to his students as they left the lecture hall, telling them to have a good weekend as well. When they weren’t causing chaos, freshmen were actually pretty sweet. He checked with the student who had stopped by yesterday that she had been able to get the book from the library, and she smiled and held up her copy of “Introduction to World Religions”. Nicky smiled back and wished her goodbye. 

Packing up his lecture notes, he prepared himself for the department meeting. He knew Andy and Booker were already on his side for the project, but the rest of the staff were a mystery. Not to mention the new man, who Nicky really didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of again. He walked back through the building’s labyrinth like hallways, not paying attention until he ran right into someone who had turned around a sharp corner in a hurry. Luckily the coffee cup in Nicky’s hand was empty, or they would both be drenched. “I’m so sorry” they both said, regaining their footing. Nicky looked up to see the new professor. Wow what a great way to make up for yesterday’s embarrassment he thought. “I’m so sorry, I think I’ve gotten lost and I wasn’t looking where I was going” the man said apologetically. Nicky shook himself, trying to ignore the way the man’s small smile made him want to smile back. “No worries at all, these buildings are a nightmare. You’re not the first or last person to get lost. Are you headed to the Religion department meeting?” Nicky asked. “If I can ever find it” the man said. “Lucky for you, that’s exactly where I’m headed” Nicky said, sticking out his hand “Nicolo di Genova, Religion and Ethics professor”. “Wonderful to meet you” the man said shaking his hand “Joe al-Kaysani, the new Islamic Studies and Literature professor”. Nicky held the man’s hand for a moment too long, before he abruptly dropped it. “welcome!” he said, trying to cover up how awkward Joe made him. 

They set off down the hallway, taking a left turn about 20 feet down that made Joe laugh “I never would have found this place, thank goodness I had the luck to run into you”. Nicky smiled back him, before motioning to the door on his right. “This is us!” When the department had meetings, they used a small conference room in the Literature department, since there wasn’t on in their tiny hallway. He followed Joe into the room, where Andy was already sat next to Booker across the table. She raised her eyebrows at the two of them walking in together. Nicky ignored her, instead introducing Joe to the rest of them. “Joe, this is Booker, our Jewish Studies professor” Booker nodded at Joe, who smiled back, “and Andy, our Ancient Religions professor”. Andy reached out a hand to Joe, who shook it and said to them both “it’s wonderful to meet you”. Nicky settled in on the other side of Andy from Booker, and Joe followed him.

The last of the staff trickled in, settling around the table. Quynh taking the seat as far from Andy as she could. The fallout of their breakup had mostly settled down, but it would be a push to say they’re friendly. Copley, their department head and Modern Religions professor stood up to start the meeting. There wasn’t too much business to get through at this point in the year, but Copley gave Joe an introduction, who looked shy when the staff turned to welcome him. “Okay, last piece of business. Di Genova, you said you had something to discuss?” Feeling the weight of everyone’s eyes on him, Nicky stood up. “yes, thanks. Hi everyone, I hope your first two weeks have gone well.” Nicky smiled at them. There were worse people to pitch ideas to than his coworkers of the last 4 years. He explained how other departments projects had lead to new funding allocation. From the ecology department’s community gardens to the art departments community classes that Nile had spearheaded, funding competition was competitive, and they weren’t doing enough. “I know everyone is busy and I don’t have a complete idea of what we could do” Nicky admitted. He looked around the room, and luckily everyone looked pretty receptive. Copley smiled at him, “that’s a great point, is anyone interested in helping Nicky put something together?”. Nicky was expecting maybe something from Quynh, he never would have guessed that the man sitting next to him would volunteer. “I’d love to” Joe said, “I don’t know the school or community well, but I’d be happy to help”. Nicky looked down to see him smiling up at him, and thought he felt his heart stutter. “perfect” Copley said. “I look forward to hearing what you come up with at the next meeting. Only last conversation about that night’s ‘welcome’ event and the meeting ended, professors heading off for last lectures or other responsibilities before the night festivities. 

Booker grumbled about paperwork before heading off after Andy who had disappeared immediately for the graduate class on mythology she taught on Friday afternoons. Nicky turned to Joe who was already looking at him. “I’m looking forward to working with you on this” he said, sounding like he really meant it. “Me too” Nicky said, returning the easy smile Joe gave him. “Why don’t we exchange contact info, and we get meet up soon?” he continued. Joe agreed, and they parted ways after exchanging phone. “see you this evening!” Nicky said over his shoulder as he walked away from Joe down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't go to American university, but I do have a religion degree. I picked the book because I could see it on my bookshelf (it's by Christopher Partridge, its very good)


	3. Samuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I finally posted this. 
> 
> There's a party, Joe is charming, and Nicky is going to spill his soul to Joe by accident at his rate.
> 
> (chapter named after the meeting of everyone's favorite biblical gays, David and Jonathan)

Nicky paced back and forth in front of his closet, regretting for the first time his general lack of fashion sense. He never wanted to impress people, but the new guy, Joe, he corrected himself, was an exception. Nicky couldn’t help but notice how well his jeans fit him earlier, his nice jacket. Nicky turned back towards the closet, rummaging through to the back where his more rarely worn clothes wore.

Attempting to match colours (not Nicky’s strength), he gave up and pulled out his phone. Dispensing with pleasantries, he jumped straight in. “Nile, I don’t know what to wear and I want the new guy to think I’m cute, please help??” Nile laughed at the other end of the phone, “Nicky I’ve never heard you try to look nice; this guy must be something special” 

“ugh just wait until you see him Nile, he’s amazing”. Nile laughed again, but clearly had decided to help. “okay wear those black jeans you hate that brown shirt Andy always said made you look like Jesus when your hair was long” Nicky rummaged around to find the shirt “okay and then black shoes? I can do that”. Exchanging goodbyes and promises to find each other at the party, Nicky hung up. Agreeing with Niles fashion choices, Nicky added a belt and slid a second necklace on. The balance between ‘professional enough for students’ and ‘casual enough to woo Joe’ was tricky, but Nicky felt confident this would work. He grabbed his wallet and phone and headed back to campus. 

“and that’s why I’m banned from the louvre” the crowd gathered around Joe laughed, and while Nicky, Andy, and Booker hadn’t been able to hear the story itself that had a clear view of Joe charming the rest of the Humanities department. “I can’t believe he’s charmed the entire history staff” Booker said “they’re the most standoffish bunch, half of them still won’t even speak to me”. 

“Pretty sure that’s because you published multiple papers critiquing their work on European history” Andy replied. “I don’t see how it’s my fault they continue to publish antisemitic conspiracies” Booker shrugged. “Joe has charmed them because he is charming”, Nile said, sauntering up, “and you, dear Book, are not”. Booker feigned offence, “I can be charming!”. 

“None of you are charming” Nicky growled, trying not to stare at across the room. “Ooooh, have you been charmed?” Andy said, nudging Nicky with her elbow. “He called me about his outfit” Nile stage whispered to the group. “I am allowed to want to look nice!” Nicky said, while all the rest laughed. “I am!” 

“You do look nice.” a voice said behind him. Nicky froze. “Hi there” Nile said, reaching around Nicky, “I’m Nile, I’ve heard so much about you”. “Hello, Nile. Hopefully it was good things, news seems to travel fast in this department.” Joe stepped around Nicky in order to face Nile. “hello Nicky” he said tilting his head, “you really do look nice”. Nicky could feel his cheeks starting to blush. “thank you, Joe.” 

Nicky was going to owe Andy a drink, because she stepped in to save him before he could actually embarrass himself.

“So what do you think of the department so far?” she said. “It has been very interesting, it is smaller than my last school, but seems to be very close knit’ Joe said consideringly. “They’re only small in numbers,” Nile said, “they’re an army of their own”. “I look forward to fighting alongside you then” – later, Andy would swear Joe was looking at Nicky when he said that. 

Joe stuck closer to their group for the rest of the evening, occasionally being pulled away to be introduced to someone from another department. Nile’s new students followed her around like ducklings, as the new ones did every year. Andy got into the first of what would be many arguments with the history department about their syllabi and its usual failings, the new students avoiding the argument looking terrified, and the students who had had Andy watching her tear the department head to pieces like a sporting event. 

While Booker never actually wanted to be at these events, his students always seemed happy to seem him and took every opportunity to swarm him. Nicky knew the unamused look on his face was more for show, Book would say he “had a reputation to maintain”, but they all knew how much he loved teaching and his students. 

Nicky wondered between them, chatting to his old students, confirming with one of the history teachers that they had received his notes on the translation they were working on (there weren’t that many staff who were comfortable in ancient Latin), and trying not to stare at Joe across the room. Andy, of course, dragged him into her argument, knowing he would back her up on the social influences of religion in the 13th century. 

The party ended with a short speech from the dean about how important the faculty was, during which every professor rolled their eyes. The students wondered off into the night, and groups of staff talked about stopping by for another drink before heading home. Nicky was doing his best to shrug off Andy’s demands he join them, pleading that he needed all the sleep he could get to deal with his freshman the next morning. By the time he convinced them to let him go, the atrium was mostly empty. Hugging his friend’s goodbye, he waved them off and headed out the door to trek back across campus to his car. 

“Not joining the department for a nightcap either?” he heard smooth voice say from his right. Joe stepped away from the wall, putting out a cigarette with his shoe. “I promise I’m not stalking you, just hiding from Andy. I don’t know how you escaped her.” That made Nicky laugh, Andy was definitely a force of nature, and he really only got away because she could tell he was tired. “that’s a skill that comes with practice”, he responded “are you headed to the parking lot?” 

“ah, no, I’m just about to call a taxi. I didn’t need a car at my last university, and I just haven’t had time to find one yet.” Joe admitted with a little shrug. “Let me drive you home then” Nicky said, surprising himself. He wasn’t usually the most social person, but the way Joe looked, almost glowing in the streetlights, made him want to be. “Oh, you don’t have to do that, you’re trying to get home.” “This towns not big enough to be out of the way, come on”. Joe gave in, and they walked down the winding sidewalk to Nicky’s car. Nicky began to rack his brain, trying to figure out how clean his car was and how embarrassing this would be. 

Luckily there were only a few papers and a book scattered across the passenger seat, as he scrambled to pick them up. Joe handed him the book as he climbed in the car, look at the title. “what did you think of it” he said, gesturing at the book in Nicky’s hand. Nicky tossed it into the backseat, “it was very good, the author did a wonderful job keeping the form of the works while conveying their emotion. I wish it had existed when I was writing my thesis, it would have saved me a lot of time trying to learn ancient Arabic”. That got a smile out of Joe. “I felt the same way about trying to learn Latin”. “Oh its horrible isn’t it? I will admit I had a massive advantage there – I learned a lot of it growing up. Probably the most useful thing I got from childhood”. If Andy or Booker were there to here Nicky say that to a near total stranger, they might have had a heart attack, or at least complain that it had taken them months to get Nicky to open up at all. “Family can be complicated” Joe said, understanding what Nicky had implied. 

Nicky was right, Joe’s place wasn’t out of his way at all. When Joe said they had arrived, Nicky realized he knew exactly where they were. “I used to live in this building” he sounded more surprised than he meant to. “Hopefully you didn’t leave because its haunted or anything” Joe said raising an eyebrow. “No, Andy finally convinced me that putting down roots in this town wouldn’t be the end of the world.” “There are definitely worse places to settle down.” Joe said, sliding out of the car “we must have just missed being neighbors”. “Just, but luckily we are coworkers” Nicky said, giving a small smile of his own. They wished each other goodnight, Nicky driving off after seeing Joe make it through the entrance to the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Till the End of Days" by Bermuda Triangle


End file.
